Attachments, holders and mounts for water lines, conduits, and hoses are common in business, commercial and residential applications. Among the most common and familiar types are mounts and holders for the showerheads of shower hoses. Mounts, holders and attachments may also be specialized for particular uses in particular professions. For example, in the salon and beauty business, flexible water hoses are used to wet, shampoo, lather, condition and rinse the client's hair as part of the styling process. Prior to performing each of the aforementioned actions involved in the hair or beauty styling process, the water temperature and pressure is first set by the stylist, the client's hair is then wetted by the stylist or beautician, the water is turned off and then the stylist or beautician performs the given action. The stylist must then turn on the water, re-set the water pressure and temperature, pick up the water hose and wet the client's hair as appropriate prior to the next action, then turn the water hose off or simply let the water run in the sink, and perform that action. This stop and go cycle of turning the water on and then turning the water off may be repeated three or four times throughout the hair styling procedure. The stylist's attention and hands are thus interrupted and diverted by having to adjust and maintain the desired water temperature and pressure and for manipulating the water hose so that it stays out of the way of the client and does not accidentally spill water on the shampoo sink, the stylist's implements and tools, or on the client. Thus, some type of mount or attachment for the shampoo hose would be desirable to both free the stylist's hands, shorten the client's appointment, and obviate or eliminate the aforedescribed standard stop and go hair styling cycle.
For example, the Zieger patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,454) discloses an adjustable mounting arrangement for a showerhead that includes a wall-mounted bracket having a plurality of arcuate channels for receiving the hose coupling of the showerhead.
The Elkins et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,310) discloses a bracket assembly for a hand-held showerhead that includes a pair of hingable clamping arms for gripping the handle of the spray nozzle.
The Larsson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,822) discloses a shower holder that includes a bracket slidably and pivotably mounted to a bar with the bracket including a holding member for holding a shower handle.
The Blessing patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,654) discloses a wall connection piece for a hand-held shower that includes a casing that is interconnected to a water main and a shower hose.
The Chen patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,049) discloses a holder assembly for a showerhead that includes a positioning member slidably mounted on a vertical rod, and the positioning member includes a lever and a positioning ring for clamping onto and releasing the shower arm of the showerhead.
The Knapp patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,003 B1) discloses an adjustable support for a shower that includes a rod on which a support bracket is mounted with the support bracket including a valve handle assembly for controlling fluid flow through a pair of showerheads mounted to respective shower holders secured above and below the support bracket.
The Tse patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,896 B2) discloses a support for a hand-held showerhead that includes an elongated rod having a support bracket mounted at one end and a shower holder mounted at the opposite end with the support bracket for releasably receiving the conduit of the showerhead and the shower holder for holder the showerhead.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for a salon water hose bracket, attachment or holder that allows a beautician or stylist to pre-set the water pressure and temperature so that water can flow from the water hose without interruption and thereby freeing the stylist's hands throughout the steps of the hair styling process that include lathering, shampooing, conditioning, and rinsing.